


習慣

by ella0909



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella0909/pseuds/ella0909
Summary: 有關V的睡眠習慣。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 6





	習慣

**Author's Note:**

> *公司女V  
> *還沒打到結局，可能有一大堆bug  
> *OOC+小學生文筆

2077

V經過了一整天槍林彈雨的委托以及接聽來自夜城各處和事佬的電話，到這裏都不算是什麼。重點在於她今天居然在連續三個潛入委托都潛入失敗，還被委托的和事佬駡了。

沒有錯，連續被罵三次。

哇喔，對於夜城小小僱兵來說也可稱得上是精彩的一天！只希望新的一天自己不要再這麼倒楣。

於是V就非常簡單地洗了個澡，又刷了牙，就迫不及待地想躺上那一張軟綿綿的床上補眠，當一下快樂的睡公主。「晚安，夜城。」V一邊伸着懶腰說，之前辛勞工作着的僱兵終於能夠好好休息了。但正當她走近床邊的時候，搖滾歌手突然之間出現了。

強尼還是與平時一樣交叉著雙手，像是沒有脊椎的八爪魚地靠在窗邊看着V。與平時不一樣的是他的表情裡似乎帶着一絲好奇。

等等......好奇？

生前見識過這麼多世面的夜城傳奇居然覺得好奇？

強尼似乎感覺到V的疑惑，終於開口了  
。「V，我一直都想問你一個問題。」

「怎樣了，問吧。」

「到底為什麼，你要用這一個姿勢睡覺啊？你這樣真的睡得着嗎？」強尼真心想知道這個答案。

結果他靠在那裏像個八爪魚似的看着她這麼久，就是想問這個問題。V懷疑每次聖物失靈時強尼的腦袋大概也跟着一起失靈了吧。

......

其實這是其中一個V在剛剛開始成為荒坂企業一員所養成的壞習慣，眾所周知荒坂企業內部裏面日復日的高壓工作量可不是普通人能夠應付到的。

哈，這還不是常人都能做得到的企業狗啊。

辛勞為企業拼死拼活工作，V賺到了大把大把的金錢。那又如何？雖然住在小時候做夢也想不到、豪華奢侈的地方，V賺取的一切都是美輪美奐的。但是那個時候的V幾乎是每一天回到家勉強撐着精神完成洗刷，之後走到床邊就直接躺下了，幾乎不用2分鐘馬上就能入睡。

這樣奮鬥換來的結果卻是壓力過大，更加在與阿傑打電話的時候吐了出來。令到阿傑以及身邊的人都擔心了起來。

「你還好嗎？」

「沒事。只是要......喘一下。」

「聽起來你的胃都要翻了。」

「對，我吐了。壓力太大而己。」

......

沒錯，壓力太大而已。沒有什麼了不起的，對吧？當時的V想著。可是現在的V回想起以前的自己簡真是蠢透了。不過，習慣一但養成起來就很難去改了。

這樣被強尼提起之後，V有點想去改一下了。不過自己好懶啊，下次再改，下次再改。

V回想起來，強尼能夠感受到V的情緒，也猜得到這大概是當企業狗時留下的壞習慣了。強尼嘖了一聲，弄熄了手上的煙，走到V的床邊非常自然地躺了下來。

？

V又開始疑惑起來了。

「哈囉，你已經不再是企業狗了。現在的目標不是成為和我一樣的夜城傳奇嗎，小僱兵？」

「呃，對啊。可是......」V的話還未說完就被強尼打斷了。

「沒有什麼可是，你要成為夜城傳奇的第一步就是像個正常人一樣睡覺。好了，快在我改變心意之前躺下來。」

好...好吧，V只好在半就半推的情況下慢慢躺到強尼旁邊。「別睜着眼睛了，快睡覺。」強尼的聲音及煙味從一旁傳來。

喵！

V和強尼前幾天在大樓撿到的小貓也跳上床，躺了下來，發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

不習慣有人睡在旁邊啊，即使那是個只存在於自己腦袋的電子幽靈也好。可是正當V這樣想着的時候，意識也漸漸變得迷迷糊糊起來。

「晚安，V。」迷糊之中，V似乎聽到身旁的人這樣説著。

晚安，強尼

晚安，夜城

END


End file.
